


The Promposal Must Go On

by quitetheaudity



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: AO3 is really letting me down with the prom related hashtags, Aged-Up Characters, Alright real hashtags time now, Alternate Universe - High School, Although I'm telling you it's neilison, And you all will think so too or perish, Asking Someone To Prom, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Harrison is extremely awkward, Humor, M/M, Magic Tricks, Neilison, Neilson, Not enough ppl actually ship it to care?, Prom, Promposals, Rated T for swearing, There's not that much though, They're in high school so like 15-16?, Whichever one you guys prefer, Wow this one actually doesn't have crying, You all are surprised right, alright, im funny, it's just
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:54:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26297500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quitetheaudity/pseuds/quitetheaudity
Summary: Harrison wants to ask Neil to prom. The universe has other plans.
Relationships: Harrison/Science Camp Neil (Camp Camp)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	The Promposal Must Go On

**Author's Note:**

> Good morning gamers! This is a fic I wrote a few months back and forgot to upload, so here it is now! You guys, I so wish there was a Camp Camp version of the "Zuko is an awkward turtleduck tag" because I would use the FUCK out of that. But since there isn't I will leave you with this: Harrison is an awkward turtleduck. That is all. Hope you enjoy! :)

Harrison tried to slow his racing heartbeat, psyching himself up to approach Neil. The school day had ended, Neil was waiting for him since he'd agreed to talk to him later, and Harrison had big plans. 

Prom was in a week. Neil had expressed that he'd go to prom if somebody asked. He had to ask before somebody else did, and he had to give him time to plan for it. Therefore, now was a perfect time to ask Neil to prom. No backing out. He had to do this today.

He'd spent all weekend making a glamorous poster to ask Neil to go to prom with him. He'd pressed his favorite flowers all over it, it was washed in gentle watercolor, the lettering was calculated and precise and graceful, and he'd even included little doodles all over. It was perfect. 

On top of that, he'd spent the parts of the weekend not used to make the poster to practice a trick to reveal it. First, he'd pull a rag out of his hat. Then, he'd find some other assorted object that would fit under the rag. He'd lay the cloth over the item, then pull it away with a dramatic flourish, and voila, his poster would be there. Then he could present it as desired. 

Harrison has been getting steadily better with making things reappear. 4/5 times he performed the trick, the poster appeared. Those odds were good enough for him. At least, they'd have to be good enough. His promposal was on the line. 

Getting his breath down to normal and making sure his face wasn't burning up, he determined that he was composed enough to go see Neil. He began to make his way to his car. 

Neil was sitting on the hood of his car typing something on his phone. When he spotted Harrison coming over, he tucked it in his pocket and jumped off the hood, greeting him with a wave. Harrison waved back sheepishly. 

"Hey, Neil," Harrison greeted once he was close enough. 

"Hey, Harrison. What's up?" Neil responded easily. "You wanted to talk to me?" 

"Um, yeah," Harrison tripped over his words, having hoped to engage in friendly conversation a little longer before he had to get to the point. "I, um, wanted to ask you something, actually."

"Yeah, dude, of course, ask away," Neil said, and Harrison took a second to compose himself again because God, how was he so effortlessly unaffected?? He cleared his throat, setting himself back on track. 

"So I, uh, I wanna show you something first."

Neil nodded, gesturing for him to go ahead. 

Harrison took off his hat and dug around, hoping that there would be a cloth near the top. 

There was not. 

"Ugh, hold on," he said disgruntledly, almost elbow deep now. Neil smiled a bit. It was cute. 

"What are you looking for?" He asked. 

"You'll see," Harrison said, still trying to locate just one rag, goddammit. 

Finally, after a solid minute of digging around in his tiny top hat, he pulled out a small green towel. Smiling triumphantly, he set the rag down on the hood of Neil's car. He had been planning on pulling his second item out of his hat as well, but now he knew better. 

Setting a paper clip from his pocket under the towel, he tried to muster some extra magic energy from his gut for luck. 

"Are you doing a trick?" Neil asked. "Are you gonna make that paper clip disappear or something? Cause, no offense Harrison, but that's kinda lame."

"No, I'm better than that," Harrison affirmed. "Like I said, you'll see."

Neil watched patiently as Harrison made a big deal about rolling up his sleeves and revving up to pull away the cloth. 

"Watch and be amazed," he said under his breath. Gripping the edge of the towel in his gloved fingers, he sent a volt of energy down into his hands and dramatically pulled it off the car. 

Nothing happened. 

Harrison stared, dumbfounded, at the paperclip that was still settled on the hood of the car. Mocking him. 

Neil laughed a little bit, feeling sort of bad but also, come on, it was at least a little funny. "Uh… was that it? I mean, that can't have gone like you meant it to."

"No, that's not what I wanted to happen," Harrison admitted, cheeks turning red. "Um, hold on, let me try again."

He set the rag back down, making sure the paperclip hadn't slipped out from under it or anything. Clasping it again, he shut his eyes, sending out heavier waves of energy. Opening his eyes, he pulled the cloth away. 

Nothing. 

He groaned, frustrated. Neil didn't know to feel more or less bad for laughing, but that didn't stop him from doing it anyway. 

"I swear, I had this working," Harrison said, cracking his knuckles angrily. What was with him today? 

"I believe you," Neil assured. "Come on man, try it again. I believe in you."

The corners of Harrison's mouth turned up slightly. Yeah. He could do this. 

Figuring that the problem was probably making the clip disappear instead of making the poster appear, since it'd be gone by now if that wasn't the problem, he focused extra hard on the disappearing part. 

Come on, he thought, I need the item under this towel to disappear. I need a disappearing act. 

Harrison concentrated, knitting his eyebrows together. He whipped away the towel. 

The paperclip was gone. 

Along with a square of Neil's car. 

"Dammit!" 

Neil wasn't holding back his laughter anymore, covering his mouth with his hand so he didn't make a scene. 

"Can--," he tried to speak through the cackles slipping through his fingers, "can you bring it back? I mean, I don't want my parents asking how I lost a block of my car." This line sent him off into another fit of giggles. 

Harrison's face was burning. He put his hands over the missing spot, funneling his healing energy into it, and when he opened his eyes, the car was repaired. No paperclip, though, and more importantly, no poster. 

Neil caught his breath enough to be able to talk like a human being again. "Hey, it's ok, man. What were you trying to do? Maybe you can try it again later."

"No, it's ok, I can still do it," Harrison insisted. "Maybe I just needed to use an item from my hat."

He tried it with a deck of cards he'd found in the little felt hat. It didn't work. 

He tried performing the trick on the ground. It didn't work. 

He even tried digging around for the poster in his hat, since anything he made disappear (and occasionally random items around him) would end up there. No dice. 

"Hey, it's ok, dude," Neil tried again when he saw how visibly frustrated his friend was getting. "You can try again another time once you've practiced more."

"No, I have to-- ugh, fuck it. I had all these big plans, but you know what? My magic doesn't want me to do this flashy. This is a sign from the universe. I just have to wing it."

Neil nodded, supportive of his friend but not knowing what he was talking about. 

Harrison dug around in his hat one last time. This time, he pulled out a bouquet of Neil's favorite flowers. He held them out to him, and Neil took them gently. 

"Neil," he began, "I really, really like you. I like spending time with you. You make everything good just by being there. Normally things like this aren't my style, and I know they aren't yours, either, but I think by being there with each other, we could make good memories, I don't know. Even if we don't, we can make bad memories to laugh at a couple years down the road. What I'm saying is… Neil, do you want to go to prom with me?"

Neil was taken aback. He wasn't expecting that. 

He'd already settled into the fact that he'd be skipping prom. He'd accepted the fact that nobody would ask him, especially not the boy who he wanted to ask him the most, and God knows he wasn't going to ask anyone else. 

But now… here was Harrison, giving him a gift and putting his heart on his sleeve. It was just like he'd hoped. It was perfect. 

Instead of speaking, Neil threw his arms around Harrison's shoulders, wrapping him in a hug. It didn't take long for the other boy to hug back, holding Neil in his arms. 

"Of course I'll go to prom with you," Neil said happily. "You don't need some big plan to ask me that. You could write the word 'prom' on notebook paper and throw it at me and I'd say yes. I love you, dude. I was hoping you'd ask anyway."

Harrison felt a grin break across his face, holding Neil tighter to his chest. He said yes. He was going to prom with Neil. 

After a few seconds, they let each other go. Harrison set his hat back on his head, and Neil set the flowers Harrison gave him gingerly in his backpack so they wouldn't be jostled around in the car. 

"Um," Neil began, scratching the back of his neck, "do you want to come hang out? We do have a prom to plan after all."

"Of course," Harrison beamed. "We should wear sunflower corsages, I think, since they're your favorite flower."

"That sounds nice," Neil agreed, getting into the driver's seat and patting the passenger's seat invitingly. He'd have a lot to journal about tonight. 

Miles away, in Harrison’s room back at home, a flower-covered poster appeared on the floor.

**Author's Note:**

> Because I am only human and I have Knowledge, I have decided that while Harrison would be a stylish boy, Neil would wear the ugliest outfit imaginable to prom. He has NO sense of style at all and that is heavily reflected in his prom outfit.
> 
> And because I love meeting the people who read my fics, today I ask you all to drop a comment recommending me a song/album/artist/etc and I will recommend YOU one as well bc I am kind and benevolent and you all deserve a music rec. Come bother me on my instagram @quitetheaudity or have a lovely day! But I will warn you: you cannot do both. See you soon! :)


End file.
